If This Is It
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: When Phoenix receives an invitation to the Annual Prosecutor's Banquet, he's definitely less exuberant than Maya. Where Maya walks in with a plan, Phoenix is left stumbling. The night turns out pretty well for both of them, though. Oneshot. Mia/Diego, Phoenix/Miles, Franziska/Adrian, Gumshoe/Maggey


If This Is It

AN: This took me like seven hours to write and another two to make a playlist for, and it is wayyyy longer than what I normally do. It's a bit of canon divergence, set about 18 months after the events of Hazakurain, and is my first foray into writing fanfiction for Ace Attorney. Tell me what you think! Credit goes to my wonderful sister for the idea of Mia and Diego dancing to If This Is It! She was a big help, and my fave proofreader.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock on Monday when he first heard about it from a flier in the court building, and 3 o'clock when Maya started to pester him about it. The Annual Prosecutor's Banquet, complete with a fancy setting, a five-course meal, and ballroom dancing. Maya was ecstatic. Phoenix? Not so much.

"Niiiiiiii-iiiiiick! We _have_ to go! We have so many friends that are prosecutors! I'm sure they want us there, Nick!" She gazed up at him with wide eyes. (Were they actually sparkling? She couldn't do that, could she?)

Phoenix let out a sigh. "Maya, you know it isn't just for prosecutors, right? It's for everyone with the Los Angeles Legal Association. They just call it that because the prosecutors are rich and sponsor it."

"Even more reason we should go then!" she said, jumping off her place on the old couch of the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Considering how much of a disaster it was, it was a miracle she didn't trip on a stray unused legal book or stack of files as she leapt up into Phoenix's desk to pester him for effectively. "Nick, come on. It'll be a ton of fun! And you've been so busy for once lately. You probably need a break from actually working for a whole week."

"Oh hardy har har, Maya. I'm busy. And so are you. Don't you have like, a waterfall or something to stand under?"

"You're a party pooper, Nick. And I'll have you know, I'm taking a break!"

"A three-month-long break?" he retorted.

"Humph. Calling forth the dead takes a lot out of you! Especially when you're expected to be the new 'Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique'. It's so much work!" She leaned her head back dramatically to block the lawyer from finishing his paperwork.

"And being a lawyer isn't work too? I'll have YOU know-" he began, but a small voice from across the room interrupted him.

"Umm, I don't want to be impolite, but um, I think we should all go to the bang-kwet!" Pearl was looking nervously up at Phoenix and Maya as they stared down at her. Maya's face lit up.

"See, Nick? Pearly's right! We should all go to the banquet. It'll be so much fun! We can stuff our faces and make fun of all the stuffy prosecutors. It'll be great, Nick, come on!" She was practically begging him, and Phoenix wasn't gonna stay around for the lecture he'd get from Pearl if he said no.

"Fine," he relented. "We can go to the stupid stuffy prosecutor's banquet. You're welcome Maya."

Both girls cheered and Maya pulled him into a ridiculously tight hug (seriously, did spirit-medium-training tone your arms like that? She could crush bones!), and Pearl grinned. "The best part is that you two can dance together with your special someone!"

Double groans escaped from Phoenix and Maya. "Pearly, how many times do I have to tell you, Nick and I are not special someones!"

"Am I gonna have to deal with this all week?" Phoenix asked, only to get an elbow in the ribs. Maya and Pearls seemed pretty happy though. They hadn't been able to leave Kurain much, so maybe something as ridiculous and cliché as a fancy, frilly banquet with rose bouquets and unpronounceable food would be good for them. Besides, he did deserve a break, didn't he? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Pearl looked back up at him from the Steel Samurai episode that was playing. "I do have one question, Mr. Nick. What is a bang-kwet?"

Or maybe it would be that bad.

By Wednesday morning Maya was getting antsy. She'd never been to something as exciting as a banquet, no matter what Nick might think of it. She was back in Kurain fingering through elegant silk and gorgeous taffeta dresses in a chest of her sister's old things, and balancing her cellphone in the other.

"I never thought I'd have to use any of these. They're so fancy!" Maya was amazed by the sheer number of stunning dresses Mia had once had, in every color from pale pinks and yellows to wine reds and gemlike emerald greens and sapphire blues.

"Sounds like Mia had a lot of dresses," Nick said.

"A lot is an understatement. She has..." Maya flipped through them quickly and counted. "Twenty-nine."

"Geez." Nick sounded incredulous. "What do women do with all those dresses? What do you even wear them for?"

Maya snorted. "Heck if I know. Stuff like this, I guess, or for dates. Hey, speaking of dates, are you gonna bring one to the banquet?"

"And face Pearls' wrath? No thanks." He chuckled. "Besides, there's nobody I'd even take."

"What about Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya offered, marveling at a medium pink floor-length gown in the light of the temple. Against the old and used look of the inside of the mansion, this dress looked like something out of a fairy-tale- perfect and new and totally and completely gorgeous.

Nick scoffed indignantly, and might've muttered a few choice words if Maya had paid enough attention to listen. "Edgeworth and I aren't a thing, Maya. We've been friends forever, and he means a lot to me, and he did turn out really handsome... But we're not a thing!"

Maya sighed. "Don't try to fool me, Nick, I know you're blushing. Ever since the case with Iris and you in the hospital you guys have gotten all chummy. I bet he also likes you too." They were silent for a minute while Maya took in the gown while presumably Nick actually got some paperwork done. After a minute or two she spoke up. "Hey, did Mia ever wear one of these when you knew her?"

"Hmm? Oh, one or two of them. There was really no reason she'd wear them for a trial or something, but I think there was some award ceremony and one night she had a date while she was still mentoring me. I think the dress was pink." He paused in remembrance, and added quietly, "She was always so beautiful, with or without a fancy dress."

"More beautiful than I'll ever be." Maya stepped back a second to change from her robes into the pink dress, and found that it didn't just look nice, but it also felt nice. You'd assume the luxury would come at a cost, but it was almost as comfortable and her robes. "Wow," she said, twirling in a circle before stepping back to her phone. "I found one I love. Like love love. Like, almost as much as I love the Steel Samurai love."

Nick laughed. "I'm glad. I bet you'll look just as good as Mia did."

"Pssh. Never." Maya admired herself in the mirror anyway. "I miss her a lot, Nick," she said, and it was so quiet and so honest and so horribly true.

"I think everyone does." Nick said back, quietly and honestly back at her. It felt better than any sentiment her family had given her, just knowing that Nick felt the same way and actually _cared_ to make her feel better. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she heard a drop hit the lap of the dress and she laughed a bit.

"Hey, just because I've found something to wear doesn't mean you're off the hook. You still need a nice suit to impress Mr. Edgeworth." Her laugh got bigger as she heard him groan loud enough to wake up his neighbors.

"I'm not made of money, you know, Maya. And I told you, Edgeworth and I aren't a thing! You're beginning to sound like Pearls harking me about this." And then they were both laughing.

By Friday evening Phoenix was starting to panic. The banquet was on Saturday night and he was ready- he had the nicest tux he could get without bursting his budget (he wasn't broke, but he certainly wasn't rolling in it as Maya seemed to think), he had his invitation and plus one from Wednesday's mail (Maya and Pearl together counted as one, right?), and he had no plans for the next day (though whether or not that was a good idea was yet to be decided- a whole day to prepare himself or a whole day to worry and put it off? Probably the latter).

This was a fancy event, he told himself as he alphabetized files from his last few cases. There will be fancy and important people, he considered as he overwatered Charley. You can't bluff your way out of regular socialization, he thought as he cleaned the office bathroom for the third time.

Maya would probably laugh at him about all this. It wasn't that big of a deal, honestly. But it seemed like it. What with her teasing about Edgeworth for the last two days nonstop (Miles Edgeworth was graceful and talented and cold but caring and flawed and WAY too good for him, he decided as he straightened the law books on the shelf) he was a bit panicky. How had Maya known about the way he felt? That was a dumb question; she knew him and she would know that all he ever did was for Edgeworth and having him care in return was the best feeling in the world. Of course she would know. And of course she would tease him.

Phoenix flopped down face-first on the couch. The blue fabric was worn but soft enough, although he'd never realized how stiff the sofa was, even with all the naps he'd snuck in there. He debated for a moment before pulling out his cell and dialing her number.

"Maya, I don't wanna go to the stupid banquet."

She just laughed. "Hello to you, too, Nick. How's the office holding up?"

"I think I might have drowned Charley."

She gasped, and if he didn't know her as well he thought she may have been being sarcastic. "You take good care of him! He was Mia's favorite. She liked him more than she liked you."

"Wow. Thanks." He chuckled and turned to face the ceiling, stretching out on the couch. "Do we have to go to this?"

"Hey, I'll be just as out-of-place as you are. I'm a spirit medium! At least you're a lawyer. You actually belong there."

He only grunted in response, and they sat in silence, before a though occurred to him. "Hey, why were you so adamant on coming to this stupid banquet, anyway? It really doesn't seem like your thing. Wouldn't you rather be rewatching The Steel Samurai for the fifty millionth time instead?"

He knew she'd be rolling her eyes. "No, I can watch The Steel Samurai anytime. This is special. Pearly and I never get to do things like this in Kurain, and I think it'll be good for her to live a little."

"I guess that's true. But that's seriously the only reason why?"

"Well, duh, free food." He laughed, but considered this. He had the unshakeable feeling she was holding something back, but he had no idea why she would. And without the magatama showing him Psyche-Locks, he wouldn't know. He'd find out soon enough anyway.

"You know there won't be noodles and burgers, there, right Maya?"

"Shut up, Nick." She giggled and knew she meant no ill-will. "It's gonna be fun, even WITHOUT noodles and burgers."

"If you say so, my faithful assistant. But I'm totally blaming you if it's not," he warned.

"That's fair."

Maya had been bouncing up and down on the office couch for a full ten minutes before Nick even said anything.

"Maya, you know that your dress is gonna get ripped if you keep doing that, right? We still have 20 more minutes. Calm yourself, young one." Maya just laughed, but did stop bouncing. The dress absolutely could not get ripped.

"Fine, grandpa. Why aren't you more excited? You don't get to get all dressed up and have fun every day," she said. "It's probably been like, what, 40 years since you've gone somewhere other than the office or home?"

"Yes, Maya, you're so very funny. I've actually got stuff to do."

"Me, too!" She furrowed her eyebrows together. "I've been training a lot these past few days."

"So, you decided until you actually had something to do to start training? And I thought I was bad at time management."

"Hey!"

"By the way, Maya," Nick said, sticking his head through the door into the lounge. "Where'd you get that dress for Pearls? It's so fancy." He nodded over to Pearly in the corner.

"Oh, Prosecutor von Karma gave it to me!" Maya smiled. She'd gone down to the Prosecutor's Office the day before and waited as patiently as she could for the young woman to not be busy, which was hard because there was positively the most boring building she'd ever been in. When Franziska finally opened the door, she looked surprised. Maya expected as much.

"Miss Maya Fey. I expect you're well. What do I owe this visit to?" Franziska stepped aside to let Maya into her personal office, which was probably the nicest room Maya had ever seen. Victorian-style drapes hung over wall-to-floor windows and her desk and bookshelves were the darkest wood Maya could imagine, covered in legal documents and carefully-leather-bound books. Maya gingerly sat on the plush blue chair in front of her desk and accepted the proffered cup of tea Franziska held out.

"Your office is beautiful," Maya said.

"As perfect as I could possibly have here," was Franziska's short reply. They both sipped the (incredibly expensive) tea for a minute.

"Well," Maya began, unsure how to phrase the odd request. "Nick got an invitation to the Prosecutor's Banquet and he was going to take me and Pearly, my little cousin, but she doesn't have anything nice enough she could wear to it. That's kind of a common problem when you're a spirit medium."

Franziska's eyebrows rose, but she showed no signs of exasperation like she directed at Nick and Maya was grateful. "I see. How may I help?"

Maya swallowed. "Well, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but I was wondering if you had anything from when you were younger that she might be able to borrow for tomorrow."

Franziska gave a small smile, more real than anything Maya had ever seen from her. "Certainly. I have some of my childhood possessions in my lodgings here in California. I'm sure I can find something that would work."

"Thank you so much!" Maya grinned at her. "So," she said, curiosity beginning to get the better of her, "are you planning on going to the banquet?"

Franziska rolled her eyes, but with a certain fondness Maya had never seen from her. "Usually I find these things to be incredibly foolish and a foolhardy waste of time, but Adrian Andrews seemed very happy at the idea. Being her girlfriend, I didn't feel right turning her down. It will probably be a bore, but if Miss Andrews is happy it will be worth it."

Maya wondered if she could possibly smile any bigger. "You're dating Adrian? How have I not heard? I'm so happy for you both!"

Franziska flushed and absentmindedly pulled at a strand of her hair. "Well, it is a fairly quiet arrangement. But thank you, Miss Fey. Your congratulations are appreciated." After another drink from her tea, she spoke again. "You are not bringing a date to the banquet?"

"Me?" Maya laughed. "Oh no, that's not my sort of thing. Besides, I'm only really allowed to come because Nick got an invitation."

Franziska pursed her lips. "Well, you are technically a paralegal, if you can truly call Phoenix Wright a lawyer." Maya broke out in a fit of laughter; that was the Franziska she knew. Franziska herself gave a light chuckle before checking the clock by her desk. "Unfortunately I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, so we'll have to part ways now." Maya nodded and finished drinking her tea.

"I have some Steel Samurai to marathon, too," she said, handing her empty cup to Franziska, who set them on a tray on her desk.

"So you like that foolish children's show just as much as my little brother, then?"

Maya's jaw dropped. "Mr. Edgeworth really likes the Steel Samurai that much?"

Franziska nodded. "Miles Edgeworth adores that silly children's program. I find it- alright- but rather lacking in mental stimulation."

Maya gave a final chuckle and walked towards the door, before making a split-second decision and turning around.

"Um, Prosecutor von Karma? Could I give you a piece of advice?" She prayed it wouldn't be taken the wrong way.

"Yes, Miss Fey?" the prosecutor replied, one eyebrow quirked.

"Maybe your girlfriend would like it if you called her by not her full name. It's a little formal, you know?" Maya gave an encouraging smile.

Franziska seemed a little taken aback, but nodded anyway. "I see. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your advice, and visit. I'll be in touch about the dress... Maya." Maya had grinned and exited the office.

Nick looked shocked at the idea, and Maya couldn't help but laugh at the combination of his stunned face and spiky hair with his crisp new tuxedo. "Franziska von Karma? She leant you that dress?"

Maya shook her head. "No, she said Pearly could keep it. She's actually..."

"She's actually what?" Nick looked wary.

"She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her. You should give her a chance."

"Pssh." Nick rolled his eyes. "Like she'd let me even say a word to her without whipping me!" Maya shushed him to stop him from waking up Pearly from her little napping spot on the floor. Maya had to admit, she did look a little silly drowning in cornflower bows and poofy sleeves. But it was still a really nice gift. She made a mental note to thank Miss von Karma later.

When the clock struck five she didn't even give Nick a minute. She immediately sprung up and tapped Pearl awake, and ran to the office door while her little cousin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Nick, Nick, Nick, come on! It's time to GO!" She shook his chair to get him out. "It's time to goooooo!"

"Geez, Maya, I'm coming! You know we're going to have to take the bus, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. As long as it doesn't mess up my dress. Or my hair."

Nick looked up at her while he cleaned up his files. "Your hair does look different. Like, in a nice way. Almost like..." He stopped himself, but Maya knew exactly what he was going to say, and it was good news. Her plan was working. She decided not to tease him for his crummy complimenting skills.

"Thanks, Nick." She gave him a genuine smile before running to grab Pearly from the lounge and hustling her out the door. As Nick locked it behind them, Maya sighed in happiness. This was going to be a good night, if everything went well.

Phoenix was only regretting this a little bit, which was a good sign. He and Maya stepped in the door, with Pearls trailing behind them a little bit.

"This is so exciting!" the small girl exclaimed. "I'm so happy!"

Phoenix chuckled. "I'm glad, Pearls. Come on, guys, it's this way."

He was one to be arrogant, but Phoenix had to admit he looked pretty darn good in this tuxedo. He'd found a really nice one on clearance because of a little rip in the side, which was easily fixed with a bit of the sewing skills he'd learned during his time in theater in college when there would be a costume emergency. All things considered, he thought he deserved some appreciation. Maya had seemed pretty pleased, though, so he figured he'd done a good job.

When he entered the ballroom, his mouth almost dropped. This was somehow even fancier than the Gatewater. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and tables were covered in silky red cloths. Even the dishes were extravagant- decorated China with actual silver silverware.

"Wow," he heard Maya breathe next to him.

"Come on, let's find a table." As he looked around, he saw prosecutors, defense attorneys, and detectives dressed in formalwear chatting amongst themselves. Phoenix felt just a little out of place amongst them.

Although the lighting was low, it was no mistaking the silvery-brown hair and smirk of Miles Edgeworth once he'd seen him. When Edgeworth saw him he gave the slightest smile, and excused himself from his table.

"Wright. It's good to see you," Edgeworth said, and Phoenix did everything he could to not turn completely red from his ears to his toes. Miles looked good. Like, really good. Phoenix didn't think seeing him in a tuxedo would be much different than his too-fancy-for-court suit, but he was wrong. Edgeworth's tuxedo was that of a prince- coattails and an immaculately tied red bowtie, with a light blue handkerchief in his breast-pocket.

"Hey, hi, hey, Edgeworth. It's good to see you, too. You come here with Franziska?"

Miles sighed. "And Detective Gumshoe, and both of their dates. Our table of eight feels full already with four."

Phoenix laughed. "You won't mind if we, um, join you? Maya and Pearls might be a little rambunctious, though, just a warning."

Edgeworth gave a real smile- small, but sent Phoenix's heart thumping into his throat anyway. "It would be a pleasure." He turned to Maya. "Miss Fey. I hope you've been well?"

Maya grinned. "Yep! I'm really excited to be here."

"I'm glad." He turned back to Phoenix as the two girls sat down in their seats, studying him (and probably appraising his tux, Phoenix thought). "You look... good, Wright. Much nicer than your silly blue suit in court."

Leave it to Miles Edgeworth to botch a compliment that bad. Phoenix wasn't upset, though, especially when he saw Miles blushing at him. "Thanks, Edgeworth, I think." He laughed to let him know it was okay. "You look fantastic."

"Ah." Edgeworth was blushing even harder now, and Phoenix was sure they looked like a bunch of complete fools. "Thank you, Wright. We should, um, sit down now."

"Ah, right." He turned to see the only seat open was next to Edgeworth, and mentally cursed Maya, who was already busy chatting with Gumshoe and Maggey. He and Edgeworth bumped into each other twice trying to get into their adjacent seats, which he could see Maya and Franziska both snickering about quietly from their respective seats.

"Phoenix Wright," Franziska nodded to him from her seat next to Miles.

"Prosecutor von Karma." This was going to be a long, long night.

Maya couldn't believe it. That was the best meal she'd ever tasted in her life.

"Ahh, Pearly! Isn't this the best?" she asked between bites of peach crostata. Pearl gave her a very enthusiastic nod in response, a bit of orange dribbling down her chin.

When they were finished and all the dishes had been cleared, Maya stood up and walked over to where Nick was talking with Mr. Edgeworth.

"This has to be one of the best nights ever. The food was amazing and we haven't even gotten to the dancing yet!" If she was gushing, she didn't really care. This WAS a really great night.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Miss Fey. It's probably a bit of a change from spirit medium training." Edgeworth smiled at her, and Maya had a sudden understanding why every girl was falling at his feet. He definitely was handsome, especially in his fancy tuxedo.

"Definitely. This beats standing under a freezing waterfall on a Friday night." Maya laughed and turned to Nick, who was staring at Edgeworth with a dopey look. "Are you actually having fun, Nick?" she teased, trying her best to hide a smirk.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's not so bad." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, further messing up his spikes. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna go over to the dance floor, now. You two should come, too!" As she bounced away she saw her words had the desired effect- both men were blushing and avoiding eye contact. Now wasn't the time to celebrate yet, though. She had a job to do.

Maya picked up her dress and scanned the ballroom. An old song Maya somewhat recognized was being played by a string orchestra with a man and woman singing together on the platform at the front of the ballroom. She approached Gumshoe, who was watching Maggey with such a fond expression it made her smile.

"Hey, Maggey! You guys look great!" Maya called, grinning as she saw Maggey clumsily trying to drag Gumshoe into dancing with her. He was stepping more on her feet than on the ground, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks!" Maggey grinned, cheeks red and happier than Maya had ever seen her. "This is our song." Gumshoe chuckled and tried to twirl her, where they toppled over onto the floor.

"Silly Love Songs, right? My sister used to love this song." Maya was fond of the memory; her sister playing it when she was a teenager with an old record player, and the two of them awkwardly dancing, Maya standing on top of Mia's feet to reach her.

"Mm-hmm!" Gumshoe said. He grinned at Maggey, singing along with the man on stage in a horribly off-key voice. "IIIIIII looooove youuuuuu!"

Maya giggled and bid them goodbye, continuing to look across the ballroom when she locked eyes with Franziska, who was gracefully attempting a waltz with the flustered Adrian Andrews. Franziska smiled and gave a little shrug, and Maya gave them a smile back, continuing to scan the ballroom until she saw the person she was looking for.

Maya instinctively touched the note in the pocket of her frilly pink gown, overly grateful that Mia had bought dresses with sensible pockets. She stumbled in her heels trying to make her way across the room to him, half-tripping every few steps but undiscouraged. Finally she reached the corner where he was standing, sipping red wine in a classy tuxedo and red shirt.

"Mr. Armando!" Maya called. He immediately looked up at her, and seemed a bit shocked. She couldn't really blame him.

"Miss Fey," he smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"I'm glad you got out of prison before the event. It would've been sad if you couldn't be here."

He ran his hand through his shockingly white hair and gave her his signature smirk. "I'm glad, too. There's not really much for me to do here, though."

Maya smiled at him. "I guess there's not many people here that you'd know, since you haven't been around for the last year and a half. Are you back in prosecuting?"

He chuckled. "Not quite. I'm considering opening up my own defense office. I was an attorney before I became a prosecutor, you know."

"Of course. That's where you met sis." She glanced down at her shoes nervously, before looking back up to meet his eye, or, well, his visor. "I'm not too good in my feet, and I'm not too pretty either, but hopefully I wouldn't be too undesirable for a dance partner?"

Diego Armando's lips parted a bit in surprise and he gave a tiny smile. "Of course." He leant her his arm they began walking over to the dance floor. "And don't worry," he said, looking down at her fondly. "You look beautiful."

Maya felt her whole face light up. He was as ridiculously sweet as Mia had said, wasn't he? In the eighteen months since she'd seen him get indicted for the killing of Misty Fey, his smile was more frequent, and his bitterness almost seemed gone.

When they got to the floor, he directed her hand to his shoulder and held her hand in the other. The orchestra had started up another song.

Diego held onto her waist with one hand and spun her around while she laughed. She'd never been dancing before, and she was sure she was more than clumsy, but he was all grace and skill.

As the music slowed down, he looked back at her. "Thank you for what you did, back in the courtroom."

Maya knew what he was talking about. Last year, when she'd been accused of the crime, she adamantly tried to drive suspicion away from him as her mother's killer, despite knowing it was him. He'd been so kind to her, and so good to Mia. She couldn't let him go to jail for it. Eventually he did anyway, but it had been his choice.

"It was no big deal. I'd been accused of murder before, and I will be again, I bet." She laughed half-heartedly. "I'm sorry you had to go to prison."

"Don't worry about me. It was only 15 months, for perjury. They declared the crime self-defense, so they didn't charge me for it. It wasn't your fault, anyway, far from it. It was all on me." She let him twirl her into the next song.

After a minute of quiet, he spoke again. "The Way You Look Tonight."

"Huh?"

"Your sister... Mia and I... once danced to this." Diego's face was dark and unreadable, and his gaze had left her to look at the singer on stage.

"Oh." Maya sighed, and furrowed her brows. It was time now. Remembering, stuck her hand in her pocket, and concentrated as hard as she could.

When she opened her eyes, Mia found herself in the arms of someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Her mouth widened, and she felt her hand clutch on a scrap of paper in her pocket. She slowly drew it out and read the pink-penned scrawl.

'Sis- I'm sorry I can't give you much time. I blame myself for not training enough. I love you- Maya'

Mia felt a tear streak down her face and put the note back in her pocket. The pocket of one of her favorite dresses, a medium purple-pink floor length gown with frilly sleeves. A dress she'd worn on a date with Diego, with the man currently holding her hand.

"Hey," she said lightly, and the look she got when he turned to see her standing there was worth more than a million pink gowns. "You look good."

He smirked but she knew it was faltering (he wasn't ever as smooth as he thought). "You do, too. Haven't changed a bit."

"Just a little bit," she replied, giggling and pulling her hair behind her ear. Maya had even done her hair like hers. "My hair's black now."

He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her waist. The orchestra started up a soft song, slow and sweet. "You are so beautiful, to me," the singer sang, and Diego held her tighter, interlocked their fingers closer.

Mia pressed her forehead against his. "I missed you."

He closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering shut, brushing against her cheeks. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Mia felt another tear streak down her cheek. "Don't be." Silence and a few graceful steps. "Thanks for looking out for them."

They swayed back and forth with a fluidity not lost in the years they'd been separated. She moved her head to rest in his collarbone and he turned her around in graceful swirls, his words quiet in her ears, singing along with the man on stage. "Can't you see that everything thing I hope for, you're everything I need." Mia smiled against him, and drew back to look at him.

"Everything you need, huh?" She gave him a lopsided smile, and the orchestra slowed to a gentle stop. Diego looked into her eyes and leaned forward halfway, stopping to let her choose. But he was always her choice anyway.

She met his lips with a gentle kiss and let him sweep her back into another song, the only things on her mind her love for the man in front of her, and the words, "Thanks, Maya."

Phoenix stood awkwardly at the table rubbing the back of his neck as Maya bounced away (or tried to, considering the heels she was wearing), leaving him and Edgeworth behind her. Edgeworth was the first of the two to say anything after her suggestion.

"Maybe Miss Fey is right," he said, extending a hand with a furious blush creeping over his cheeks. Phoenix didn't know there was such a thing to be elated and terrified at the same time, so with ears tinged red he accepted the proffered hand and let Miles guide him to the ballroom floor.

The two stood awkwardly for a few minutes at the edge of the floor, watching couples do everything from foxtrot to get down to the music. Phoenix broke out in laughter at the sight of a couple (quite obviously drunk) trying to salsa and miserably failing. Miles turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What exactly is so funny to you, Wright?"

Phoenix gulped in air between laughs to try and answer. "It's just, they're not even dancing to the right music. And their form is all wrong. You wouldn't believe all these people are law professionals."

Edgeworth raised both eyebrows. "So you're some sort of expert on ballroom dancing, then?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I wouldn't say an expert, per se. But I've got a mean Lindy Hop. And the Viennese waltz? It's a cinch for me."

Edgeworth smirked. "I had no idea you were so knowledgeable in dancing."

Phoenix blushed. "I'm full of hidden talents." He stopped when he noticed Detective Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde dancing clumsily to Wings' Silly Love Songs. He laughed at it, not in a mocking way, but at the intense earnestness from both of them trying to get it right. It was one of the sweetest (although most ridiculous) things he'd ever seen.

Edgeworth caught him looking and examined the large detective and his tiny girlfriend. "They're not much in terms of grace, are they?"

Phoenix nudged him. "Lighten up, Miles. I, for one, think they look adorable together, with his black suit and pink tie matching her short fluffy salmon dress." Miles just rolled his eyes in response. "I mean, they look so happy, you know? And pretty well-dressed, too, especially for Gumshoe." He turned and inquisitive look at the prosecutor next to him, who merely shrugged.

"He's honestly quite a good detective, at least when he's not bumbling around. Besides, he was due for a raise anyway, so I gave him a bonus in advance." He smiled a bit. "The look on his face when I gave it to him was both inspiring and horribly frightening. Did you know the man could probably kill you with a single hug?"

Phoenix gave an appreciative chuckle, and a two finger salute to Maggey, who grinned back at him. Before he could say anything else to his companion, though, he was interrupted by a familiar cool voice.

"Phoenix Wright."

He braced himself and threw on the best smile he could muster. "Franziska." Clearly she had just finished dancing. Right next to her, though, he saw something he didn't expect. "Adrian! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Adrian, whose arm was linked in Franziska's, gave a bubbly smile. "Phoenix Wright! It's good to see you! I would've seen you earlier if I hadn't been held up at the office and had to come late."

Franziska held her head up proudly. "Miss... I mean, Adrian is here tonight as my date."

Phoenix's eyebrows rose. He had to admit, they did look incredible together. With Adrian's sleek golden floor-length dress and Franziska's navy mermaid gown, they were probably the handsomest couple in the room. "I didn't know you two were a couple. Congratulations."

Maybe his genuine look threw her off guard, but Franziska gave a small smile. "Thank you." She quickly cleared her throat and turned to Edgeworth. "Little brother, I presume you are enjoying yourself?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, Franziska."

"Just like I said you would," Franziska smirked. "How many times to you have to hear it: I AM always right."

He managed not to roll his eyes again, which Phoenix marveled at. It certainly wasn't something he'd be able to resist. He figured it came with pretty much growing up with the girl.

Adrian smiled up at Miles. "It's been a wonderful night so far. Your sister seems to be having a better time than she predicted, either."

Franziska cleared her throat. "I'm going to get a glass of wine. You should come, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix tried to protest but was quickly steered to the drink table in the corner despite Miles' call after her that Franziska was technically underage in America. She either didn't hear him, or purposely ignored the statement, despite the fact that the room was literally filled with law enforcement officials. (Phoenix suspected the latter.)

When they arrived at the table, Franziska picked up a glass of white for herself and handed another to Phoenix. "You've gathered that I brought you over here for a reason." Phoenix didn't say anything, just took a drink. Fortunately, he was fairly partial to white wine.

Franziska sighed as though steeling herself. "I wanted to say thank you... for making my little brother happy."

Phoenix held back spitting out in wine all over her dress in his shock. Him? Making Edgeworth happy? His cheeks and ears had gone red as a tomato.

"He seems in a much better (and less whiny) mood when he's around you. I don't know what good he sees in your company, though." She looked at him disbelievingly, which Phoenix could hardly say was fair considering he was trying to swallow a mouthful of wine while trying to process the fact that he made the man he was in love with happy.

With difficulty he swallowed and forced out words. "I'm glad," he choked, before clearing his throat. "Really. Thank you too for Pearls' dress. And I'm glad you and Adrian got a happy ending, too."

Franziska blushed profusely and attempted to fix her dress so he wouldn't notice, to no avail. "Yes, well... thank you. And thank you for making Miles Edgeworth happy."

Both finished their glasses of wine and Franziska started to walk back to where they had left Adrian and Miles. She suddenly stopped and turned around to look at him, eyes narrowed. "Of course, you will discuss none of this with him."

"And face your wrath? No thanks." He shuddered at the thought. "My lips are sealed."

"Good," she said primly, and together they walked back to their companions.

When they got back, Adrian took Franziska's hand. "Come on, Franzy, I love this song!" Blushing, Franziska let herself be dragged away by her excited girlfriend with time for only a quick goodbye to her brother. The two men watched as the two twirled to Perry Como's And I Love You So, punctuated by Adrian pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss, which Franziska seemed all too happy to return.

"They're good for each other," Miles said quietly, and Phoenix startled at the sudden conversation.

"Ah, yeah." He watched and they began dancing again, giggling and probably a bit tipsy. "They seem happy."

Miles chuckled. "I haven't ever seen Franziska happier. And I've known her since she was a toddler."

The thought of a tiny Franziska toddling around in diapers was enough to make Phoenix laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach, and Miles gave him a look.

"It's nothing," he wheezed, and continued to go off chortling. Miles gave a few sniggers and it was soon contagious, both men left just cracking up at a table in the middle of a fancy event.

When they had collected themselves, Phoenix saw Miles looking at him in a way he could only describe as fondly, and his cheeks lit up.

"We must look like fools, huh?" he joked.

Miles laughed. "This is what you must feel like all the time, then." Phoenix promptly elbowed him in the side and they continued to giggle for a few minutes. It was then that he caught sight of Maya with someone he certainly didn't expect to see there.

"Godot?"

Miles followed his line of sight and nodded. "They charged him with fifteen months in prison for perjury, ruling the killing was in self-defense."

"Ah." Phoenix watched for a minute and Maya smiled at the man, who seemed a fairly adept dancer. "I'm glad they didn't charge him with murder."

Edgeworth looked somewhat incredulous. "After all he did to ruin you and your career?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Nah. He was never a bad guy. Trust me, I'd dealt with Dahlia. I wouldn't doubt seeing her provoked him, especially after she had already tried to kill him once."

"I see." Phoenix had to give him credit; it did look like he was at least trying to understand. "I hear he's planning on becoming a defense attorney again."

"Is he?" Phoenix smiled. "That's good. He's a good lawyer, albeit a bit nuts. And Mia liked him a lot."

They stood in companionable silence a while before Phoenix spoke up again. "So, how're you? How's life? And be honest, because that you-hiding-your-feelings thing has gotten old."

Miles smiled at the teasing. "I'm good. I adopted a stray puppy we found at a crime scene."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "You have a dog? What breed? What's its name? Why haven't you told me about this?"

Miles put a hand in front of Phoenix's face to stop his blabbering, and he laughed. "It only happened two weeks ago, so calm down. She's a yellow Labrador named Pess. Honestly, the amount of energy she has wipes me out."

"I can imagine. Maya and Pearls do enough work on my energy reserve."

Miles turned to face him. "So what about you? You've been well?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I've gotten a lot of cases the past few months so I've pretty much been busy nonstop. It's definitely not bad for my bank account, though." Miles gave an appreciative chuckle. "I've been reading a lot of old detective books, too, lately. You'd think I'd get tired of figuring out how people got murdered but I guess not."

"Ah, any Christie?"

"Plenty. She's fantastic. I still haven't been able to solve a single one of the cases before Poirot, though."

"I'm not much better," Miles admitted. "It took me eleven books to even figure out halfway what was going on."

Phoenix pressed his hand to his chest in fake shock. "The great Miles Edgeworth has not just one, but two weaknesses!"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "And pray tell, Phoenix, what exactly would those be?"

"Mystery novels and circumstantial evidence, of course." Phoenix smirked. "And you say I don't know you."

Miles laughed, and not for the first time that night Phoenix let himself enjoy the beautiful sound. He didn't laugh nearly enough. "I can't believe I'm that transparent."

Phoenix heard the sounds of the orchestra in the distance, striking up an old favorite of his. Without thinking, he grabbed Miles' hand and pulled him into the midst of the couples dancing. "You know how to waltz?" Miles looked surprised, but silently nodded nonetheless. "Good." He took the lead, gracefully turning the two of them across the floor in time.

Phoenix caught himself singing under his breath, distracted by the music and the closeness and the feel of Miles Edgeworth under his hands. "Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable, though near or far." He gave a shy smile to his partner, who flushed, and continued slightly louder. "Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you sings to me." He caught himself blushing as well, but kept spinning them around the room.

"Never before, has someone been more unforgettable, in every way. And forevermore, that's how you'll stay. That's why darling, it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable thinks that I am unforgettable, too." They locked eyes mid-step but didn't falter, and Phoenix spun Miles away then back to him, getting a slightly, "Oh," in response to their closeness.

"Unforgettable, in every way. And forevermore, that's how you'll stay." He gained confidence and leaned in closer. "That's why, darling, it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable thinks that I am unforgettable, too."

When the song ended Phoenix held his hands a moment longer than necessary before stepping back and looking at Miles, who, like Phoenix, was almost as red as his bowtie.

"Wow," he said, not even trying to pretend to not be impressed. "Well, I- I guess it's not all bluffing, then."

"Not always." Phoenix tilted his head just slightly and gave Miles the softest smile he could muster, which was returned gratefully. The orchestra began again, and once more Phoenix offered his hand, which Miles took gingerly in his own, allowing Phoenix to steal yet another dance with him. Miles began mouthing the open words, "I may not always love you..." and Phoenix smiled in such a loving way he was sure Maya would be sick looking at them. Who wasn't, though, was his mentor.

Mia, in Maya's body but looking so incredibly like herself, caught his eye for a split second, with a smile and the words, "Go on," on her lips, before she nestled her head into Diego Armando's collar and got swept away with the sea of other dancing couples.

Phoenix held Miles as close as he possibly could. "God only knows what I'd be without you..." he whispered, and looked right into the other man's eyes. Miles Edgeworth was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen in that moment, his eyes sparkling and mouth curved up in a surprised half-smile. He mimicked the words.

"God only knows what I'd be without you..."

Phoenix wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but the two had come to a slow in the middle of all the other couples. Miles' soft words came to him: "When did you learn to dance, and sing, so well?"

Phoenix closed his eyes, remembering. "College. I was an art major, and I did a lot of theater productions then. You know, before I switched to law." He chuckled softly. "'God only knows what I'd be without you', huh?"

They had come to a complete stop and the song was ending but neither fact occurred to him. Miles cocked his head to the side. "God only knows what I'd be without YOU." And it was so quiet and honest and Phoenix couldn't resist temptation anymore and he leaned forward halfway, where Miles' lips met his. They were soft and sweet and everything like he'd always dreamed of and he didn't ever want to not be with this glorious, perfect man in front of him. Miles drew away first, eyes still half-closed, resting his forehead against Phoenix's. Phoenix felt dizzy.

"I love you," he whispered, before panicking and opening his eyes to gauge Miles' response. "Shit, sorry, was that too soon?"

Miles gave the tiniest laugh he'd ever heard. "We've known each other for eighteen years, Phoenix."

Phoenix breathed out, an uncontrollable smile on his face. "And I've loved you for eighteen years."

"Three for me," Miles responded quietly. "Ever since you saved my life."

Phoenix opened his eyes and he couldn't take it anymore- he loved Miles Edgeworth and Miles Edgeworth had loved him for years and they had _kissed_ and-

"God, I love you so much," Phoenix breathed, and Miles pulled him in for another kiss, longer and not as timid but just as sweet. And when they drew back and started dancing again, Miles resting his head on Phoenix's shoulder, the whispered words he heard were even sweeter.

"I love you, too."

Maya was sitting back in a chair by one of the ornate windows when little footsteps reached her.

"Mystic Maya? What time is it?" Pearly was rubbing her eyes and sounded a bit sleepy, but Maya knew just how to fix that.

"It's only 10:30, Pearly. That's not too late... especially not to dance!" She hauled her little cousin out onto the dance floor and let her cousin step on her feet, bending down slightly so she could spin her around. Pearly giggled and Maya grinned back. As they hobbled through Huey Lewis' classic If This Is It Maya caught sight of Franziska von Karma and Adrian Andrews playfully twirling and her smile spread even further.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Nick.

"You two having fun?" Maya nodded enthusiastically. "Mind if I take the reins?" Maya bowed low and let Nick spin little Pearly around a few times before spotting Mr. Edgeworth behind her. He gave a slight smile and nod, blush on his cheeks, before turning back to gaze lovingly at Phoenix.

Maya wasn't going to say she knew it, but she totally knew it.

An hour later as Nick and Edgeworth talked quietly near the entrance, one more person caught Maya's eye again. He gave a half-smile and walked up to her.

Diego Armando looked down at her gently. "You were pretty exhausted after channeling, so I didn't get to tell you earlier, but thank you." He leaned down and pecked her cheek. "I'm sure Mia would be proud."

Maya nearly flushed with pride and felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she nodded, before heeding Nick's call to come on with Pearl so they could go home. She didn't, however, miss the chaste goodnight kiss Edgeworth gave to Nick, or how neither of them looked ready to leave.

It was only back at Nick's apartment, where he and Pearly had crashed on the sofa together out of pure exhaustion, did Maya remember the scrap of paper sticking out of the pocket of the dress. She went up to get it and stopped, seeing words written in neat, purple letters on the back.

'Maya- thank you for the best night I never got. You're so strong. I love you- Sis'

~Fin~


End file.
